Stay
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Of course he'll stay. NateMitchie.


**-stay;;**  
nate & mitchie.

_shameless nitchie fluff. because sometimes i like to just have fun with my writing. :3_

_yes, i do reuse the name nicholas a lot. so sue me, it's a cute name!_

--

The sun was slowly setting in the suburbs of a small town in New Jersey. Within the suburbs, on a street called Hope Road (in the third house to the left), a family was waiting.

They were a relatively ordinary family, really. The mother, Mitchie, was a stay at home mom (although she had briefly pursued a music career as a teenager). Then there were three kids, all well-liked by the rest of the neighborhood children.

Oh, and the father was Nate Gray of Connect Three.

But other than that, the family was completely and totally normal.

And as the sun continued to sink lower into the sky, this completely normal family was starting to get slightly nervous.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" Cayslee Jane, the middle child (and only girl) asked, biting her lip slightly.

"Soon, baby. I promise," Mitchie smiled nervously.

"Mom, what if Dad doesn't come? He promised to coach my baseball team!" the oldest, Jamie, piped up.

"Well if your dad can't, maybe I will," Mitchie teased.

"...uhh, no thanks, Mom," Jamie replied.

"Why not? I rock at baseball! That's where you hit the ball with the bat and...stuff, right?"

"I really hope Dad comes home," Jamie mumbled, and Mitchie laughed.

"I do too, honey," she sighed a little, stroking Jamie's hair.

"Mommy, we should get Nicky in here for when Daddy comes home!" Cayslee said, referring to the youngest member of the family, Nicholas.

Mitchie froze; "Omigod, where's Nick?!"

Cayslee and Jamie shared panic-stricken looks, immediately searching around the living room.

"Does this belong to you?" a voice suddenly said. All three members of the family immediately recognized the voice as they whirled around. Standing there was none other than Nate Gray, holding Nicholas in his arms.

"Daddy!!" Cayslee screamed, propelling forward. "Dad!" Jamie followed in a similar fashion.

"Jeez, I didn't realize I was this popular!" Nate smiled.

Shouts of "Guess what?!" and "I missed you!" and "Meep!" resounded, until Nate finally said, "Hey guys, relax. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm counting on that," Mitchie said softly.

"Mitch," Nate breathed a sigh of relief, advancing toward her. He wrapped his free arm around her, and she set her head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you," Nate whispered into her ear.

"Hey! What about us?" Cayslee demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Nate laughed, and Nicholas looked at Cayslee curiously.

"You didn't miss us?" Jamie asked.

"Well of course I did! C'mere, you two, so I can huge you. I still haven't gotten any hugs, after all," Nate bent down, and Mitchie couldn't help but smile.

Cayslee and Jamie exchanged mischievous looks before throwing themselves at Nate. Nicholas giggled, wriggling out of the collective embrace and walking to Mitchie.

"Okay, kids. Time for bed," Mitchie said, after a few minutes.

"But Mom!! Dad just came home!" Jamie protested.

"You can play with him tomorrow, after school. It's already getting way past bedtime," Mitchie responded as Nicholas laid his head on her shoulder.

"Daddy, will you tuck me in?" Cayslee's hazel eyes shone.

"Sure," Nate smiled, and the family departed to the second floor of the house. Jamie, declaring himself too old for bedtime hugs and kisses, went to his room straight away (though he did venture to contradict himself, and gave Nate a hug).

White Nate tucked in Cayslee, Mitchie brought Nicholas into his own room.

"Daddy here?" Nicholas asked softly, idly toying with a strand of Mitchie's dark hair.

"Yeah, Daddy is here! Are you glad Daddy's home?" Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah," Nicholas nodded sleepily.

"Good! What song do you want me to sing tonight?"Mitchie asked, gently stroking Nicholas' curly locks.

"Two Worlds," Nicholas yawned, and Mitchie smiled.

She sang a song called "Two Worlds Collide" from her debut album, a song she wrote about her friendship with the Grays and Caitlyn Gellar.

By the time she got to the end of the first verse, Nicholas was half asleep, but she continued to sing as she set him in his crib.

During the chorus, a second voice joined her, and she couldn't help but smile.

_You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Showed me what I couldn't find..._

_When two worlds collide._

At this point, she stopped singing and turned to face the owner of the second voice.

Nate.

"I love when you sing," Nate smiled, and Mitchie blushed slightly.

"How was the tour?" she changed the subject abruptly.

Nate shrugged; "Same old, same old. I love being on tour, but..."

"But?" she mimicked, cocking her head to the side.

"I would rather spend three months with you and the kicks then on tour. Jase and Shane and I don't like being away from our families as much as our families like being away from us," Nate stated, taking Mitchie's hand in his.

Mitchie grinned, and pulled Nate out of the room, quietly closing the door.

"Nathaniel James Gray, you're and international rockstar and you'd rather spend time with your dowdy, wannabe-not-gonnabe wife?" Mitchie teased.

"Dowdy? I think _gorgeous _would be the word you're searching for, Michelle."

"Uh-huh, sureeee."

"Whatever. How were the kids?" Nate asked, walking into his and Mitchie's bedroom.

"Fine. I told you Jamie started school, and loves it. Hmm...Caitlyn and I enrolled all the girls in ballet. Oh, and Tess enrolled Mandy, too. Oh, and Nicholas gets more like like his dad every day," Mitchie said, though Nate had heard all of this stuff during their phone conversations (it was still nice to hear).

"Oh man, did I tell you about Shane and the ballet flats?" Nate suddenly remembered, groaning.

"You didn't. Wait, was Shane planning on enrolling himself in ballet with his girls?" Mitchie laughed.

"Really funny, Mitch. Yeah, anyway, Cait called Shane a few weeks ago and told him she couldn't find any nice ballet flats for Anna and Hailey, so he went on this obsessive search for the perfect ballet flats for like...three days," Nate said, laughing the whole time.

Mitchie giggled along with him, tunil the two finally collapsed onto their bed in companionable silence.

"Caitlyn has to be the most driven person in the world. Their house is always insanely clean, even though they have four kids and Shane is on tour so much with the band. And Caitlyn works for the record story part time...I have no idea how she does it," Mitchie sighed, awed.

"Hey, don't give her so much credit. Jake and Anna are turning into Shane before he was nice," Nate grimaced a little.

Mitchie shrugged. This was true.

Jake and Anna, Shane (Nate's brother/bandmate) and Caitlyn's oldest children, had become somewhat spoiled in their father's absence. Caitlyn was so busy tending to the younger two, Joseph and Hailey, to monitor what Jake and Anna were doing.

"I guess. Jake and Anna are nice kids most of the time, though. Mandy is the only one I'm really concerned about," Mitchie mused.

Amanda (better known as just Mandy), was Tess and Jason's (Nate's eldest brother) daughter. She was an only child, and Tess and Jason had spoiled her absolutely rotten.

In short, she was Tess Jr.

"Good point. Jason said he's going to work with her and see if he can't make her a little less...Tess-ish..." Nate responded.

"Good. I think part of that brattiness comes from not having Jason around. He's so nice, I can't imagine he wants Mandy acting like that," Mitchie sighed, toying with one of Nate's stray curls.

"I need a haircut," Nate sighed, abruptly changing the subject.

"You need a shower," Mitchie giggled, wrinkling her nose.

"Thanks, babe," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you smell like smoke and alcohol."

"Courtesy of the guys in the band. Anyway, I'm off to take the shower I seem to require to remain in Your Highness's presence," Nate made a melodramatic, sweeping bow as he stood up.

_"Naaaaaate!" _Mitchie whined, taking his hand and yanking him back.

Nate clumsily lost his footing and collapsed atop Mitchie; "Well then..."

"This is a compromising situation," Mitchie whispered seductively.

Nate smirked before catching Mitchie's lips in a sweet kiss. His arms encircled around her slender frame, pinning her to him.

"I really have to take a shower," Nate murmured, and a groan expelled from Mitchie's lips.

"Promise me something, first," her hand found his.

"Anything," Nate smiled.

"Promise me that you'll stay. Forever and ever," Mitchie asked of him.

Nate's smile grew wider as his lips brushed hers again.

"Silly Michelle," he said, pressing his lips to hers again, "how could I leave?"

--

_nitchie pwns. kthxbai. please excuse the cheesiness/suckiness of this one. i just wanted to write something completely fluffy and pointless. _

**please review with more than "so cute," or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
